Wonkyu - Leaving You
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Bisakah kita akhiri hubungan kita?" WONKYU! Happy WonKyu Day All! XD


"Kyu..."

Pemuda manis dengan rona merah di pipinya mendongak. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata bulatnya. Rambutnya yang halus berkibar-kibar ditiup angin musim gugur. Sesekali ia meremas tangannya gugup. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Entahlah, 4 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kegugupannya yang kerap kali terjadi kala mereka sedang berdua seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita akhiri hubungan kita?"

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Leaving You**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin**

**Main Pair: WonKyu! MinKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: I don't know. Siwon is Kyuhyun's. And Kyuhyun is Siwon's.**

**A/N: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. **

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, matanya makin melebar kala Siwon membuka kembali mulutnya, melontarkan kalimat yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

Namun sejenak kemudian tawanya meledak, "Kau bercanda? Aku tahu kau bercanda!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun iba. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya dengan penegasan, "Aku tidak bercanda, Kyuhyun. Ayolah, kurasa hubungan kita memang harus berakhir sampai di sini. Aku bosan."

Bosan katanya? Tak ada bagian dari kalimat Siwon yang tak menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba napasnya terasa sangat berat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. 4 tahun menjalin hubungan, dan harus berakhir karena bosan? Sebegitu mudahnya kah bagi Siwon untuk merasa bosan padanya? Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri pun tak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan asalkan itu adalah Siwon.

"Kau harus memberiku alasan yang jelas, Choi!" tukas Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menghalau air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Semua sudah jelas, Cho. Aku bosan padamu. Kau yang-ukh! Terlalu idealis. Kekanakan, dan semua hal yang aku benci ada padamu. Kita memang harus mengakhirinya, sebelum kau maupun aku semakin terluka."

Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya diam ketika perlahan punggung Siwon mulai menjauh. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Daun-daun berguguran mengiringi kepergian Siwon.

Lelaki yang paling ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya~

-oOo-

Menangisi Siwon semalaman membuat ia bangun kesiangan. Kyuhyun merutuki nasib sialnya. Padahal hari ini Siwon ada pertemuan penting. Sebagai sekretaris yang baik, Kyuhyun musti mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Tapi hell, segalanya tampak berantakan hari ini.

Mata bengkak, rambut yang disisir asal-asalan, dasi yang dipakai apa adanya, dan ukh, banyak kekacauan lainnya.

"Maaf sajangnim..."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada sang direktur. Siwon —direktur, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Rapikan penampilanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Temui aku di ruanganku setengah jam lagi." ucapnya yang merupakan pecut bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya hormat, dan meminta izin untuk mengundurkan diri.

Kalau saja, Siwon masih kekasihnya, ia tak perlu sungkan. Kalau saja, Siwon masih kekasihnya, Siwon tak akan bersikap sedingin itu. Kalau saja, Siwon masih kekasihnya, semua akan terasa begitu mudah.

"Hhhh..."

SRRR

Deru gemericik air memecah keheningan. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya. Sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Kyuhyun mengusap lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ah, dan matanya masih bengkak. Mungkinkah Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun menangis semalaman? Mungkinkah sekarang ini Siwon sudah punya kekasih? Mungkin perempuan?

Tangannya terulur meraih tissue. Ia pun mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah akan air. Namun teringat Siwon dan perkataannya kemarin, membuat tangis Kyuhyun seolah akan meledak lagi. Matanya sudah berair, dan hidungnya sudah memerah. Namun cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghalau perasaan sesak yang kini bersarang di dadanya.

Satu tarikan napas dalam, Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya di depan cermin, dan melangkah keluar.

-oOo-

Rapat yang tadi pagi berlangsung baru berakhir siang harinya. Jadwal Siwon begitu padat sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut kelabakan juga. Sampai menjelang malampun Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Siwon, dan membuat perusahaan itu rugi besar.

Baru pada malam harinya, Kyuhyun sampai di apartemen. Ia melangkah gontai sembari menyeret jas dan tasnya. Tangannya berusaha melonggarkan dasinya yang serasa kian mencekik leher. Dan satu tarikan napas selanjutnya, ia membanting dirinya ke kasur.

Ukh! Tubuh sudah serasa mau patah. Badannya pegal sekali. Kepalanya pening, dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Matanya juga terasa panas dan berair.

"Sial!" desisnya.

Kyuhyun tahu ia akan terserang flu setelah ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasanya rapi kini acak-acakkan. Hidungnya memerah, pipinya memerah, matanya juga masih sembab. Kulitnya kian lama kian pucat saja.

Jemari kurusnya meraba wajahnya sendiri, "Apa aku kurang menarik di matanya sampai-sampai dia bosan?"

"Aku memang tidak menarik." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan kembali beringsut ke kasurnya, berniat untuk menggulung dirinya dengan selimut hangat. Kepalanya begitu pening, dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Andai Siwon ada..."

Andai Siwon ada, Siwon pasti sudah ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya, merawatnya, sampai ia sembuh total. Andai Siwon ada, ia tak perlu merasakan sakit dan sepi seperti ini. Andai Siwon ada, kini pasti Siwon sudah memeluknya erat, dan menyeretnya dalam arus malam. Andai Siwon ada...

TES

Satu butir air mata beningnya keluar menuruni pipi gempalnya. Diikuti beberapa tetes lain yang kian lama kian banyak saja. Isakan perlahan terlontar dari mulutnya.

Malam cerah, penuh bintang. Semuanya terasa percuma saja saat ini...

-oOo-

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa amat berat. Setelah menangis selaman, ia pun tertidur. Bahkan seragam kantornya pun masih melekat. Rasanya ia ingin ijin saja, dan istirahat di apartement. Namun Siwon... Ah, Kyuhyun rindu Siwon. Bahkan hanya 1 malam tak bertemu saja Kyuhyun sudah sebegini rindunya. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa melewati malam tanpa Siwon.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit juga dari tempat tidurnya. Biarpun langkahnya terasa sangat berat, tapi, yah... mau bagaimana lagi?

-oOo-

Semua orang tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di pagi ini. Membuat Kyuhyun makin pusing saja. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menyapanya. Namun tak sedikit pula yang hanya lewat tanpa berkata.

Satu dengusan keras, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja kerja. Siwon belum datang. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang Siwon datang ke kantor. Biasanya juga jam 7 Siwon baru mau menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan ini masih kurang dari jam 7.

"Kyu? Kau okay?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lemah, dan mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"Kau tampak tak baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mendengus malas, "Kau menggangguku, Min. Pergilah."

Changmin, yang notabene mantan kekasih Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah ini, tak pernah berubah keras kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau demam. Pulanglah, aku akan mengijinkanmu pada Siwon."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini tampak garang. Matanya bahkan mulai berair karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dahinya berpeluh dingin, dan bibirnya tampak begitu kering.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi berhentilah mengurus diriku, dan urus urusanmu sendiri."

Changmin menghela napas. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Jadi, percuma saja melawannya. Lagipula, nanti Kyuhyun sendiri juga yang merasakan akibatnya.

"Baiklah, terserah dirimu saja." Ucap Changmin kemudian.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu sedari tadi. Matanya menatap nyalang baik pada Changmin maupun Kyuhyun.

"Ehem!" dehemannya sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin terkesiap. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Siwon mendekat. Ah, bukan hanya Siwon sebenarnya, tapi juga lelaki yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Kupikir kalian sudah tahu kalau ini jam kerja."

Changmin terkekeh, kelakuan sahabatnya ini... "Okay, Choi. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sedang demam. Kupikir lebih baik dia pulang. Yah, kau tahu, kan? Kyuhyun punya daya imun yang rendah."

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" sela Kyuhyun

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bertatap pandang dengan Changmin, "Kau dengar sendiri. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Tuan Shim!"

Changmin terkekeh, "Hey, siapa itu? Manis sekali... Apa itu kekasih barumu? Kau sungguh pintar mencari kekasih. Seleramu tak pernah buruk, Choi!" goda Changmin

Siwon tampak tak suka dengan kelakuan teman sekerjanya, "Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah barusan aku bilang lebih baik kau ke ruanganmu, Tuan Shim?"

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bercanda, Choi!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Changmin itu, benar-benar penggangu.

"Okay! Aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang!" satu tepukan Changmin di bahu Siwon menandakan ia benar-benar pergi.

Dengusan napas terdengar ketika Siwon memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangannya yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun. Masih dengan pemuda yang menggelayut manja.

Selepas Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit sejak tadi. Tak bolehkan ia cemburu melihat Siwon yang merangkul namja lain? Secepat dan semudah itukah eksistensinya tergantikan?

Namja dengan pipi tirus merah muda. Kulitnya putih, namun tampak sehat dan bersinar. Tubuhnya langsing, dan jenjang. Bibirnya merah seperti buah delima, dan tampak sangat lembut. Dan rambutnya yang hitam legam.

"Aish!"

Pemuda seperti itukah yang Siwon inginkan?

Yang dewasa?

Tidak kekanakan?

Tidak manja?

Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat bagaimana pemuda itu begitu tampak dewasa. Bagaimana pribadi pemuda itu.

Sebutir air mata jatuh menetes di atas meja kerjanya. Dadanya mulai sesak. Tetesan selanjutnya tak terbendung lagi. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis terisak.

Kyuhyun pikir, semuanya memang harus berakhir...

Ia dan Siwon...

Memang Cuma bisa sampai di situ saja...

-oOo-

Dengan kepala yang masih berat Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya mengikuti rapat dengan salah satu client perusahaan. Kemanapun Siwon pergi, ia selalu mengekor. Dan juga pemuda yang Siwon rangkul tadi, —Kyuhyun baru tahu namanya Kibum, masih setia bergelayut pada Siwon. Aih, tak tahukan pemuda itu kalau hal itu benar-benar membuatnya muak?

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tahu ia cemburu. Tapi toh Siwon tak peduli. Karena mereka memang tidak dalam hubungan apapun kecuali rekan kerja.

Changmin terus saja mengoceh sedari tadi. Membuat kuping Kyuhyun panas. Ia bercerita bagaimana hebatnya ia bisa memprogram komputernya sendiri, bagaimana keadaan apartemennya sekarang, dan masih banyak lagi. Benar-benar tidak penting. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyahuti apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Matanya masih fokus pada Siwon dan juga Kibum yang berjalan di hadapannya.

Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Jalannya mulai terhuyung-huyung. Semua yang ada di depannya kini tampak buram.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun kian pucat. Keringat dingin yang sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahinya, bahkan hingga menuruni leher jenjangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia terlalu lemas. Energinya sudah terkuras untuk berjalan ke sana ke mari mengikuti langkah Siwon dan clientnya. Untuk bicara, rasanya persediaan energinya tidak cukup.

Semua tiba-tiba semakin tampak samar. Kepalanya seperti dihantam batu besar. Bayangan hitam mulai muncul di bawah pengelihatannya, seolah membingkai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bayangan itu makin lama makin naik, makin naik hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

BRUKK!

"KYUHYUN!"

-oOo-

Semua tampak putih. Putih, dan perlahan ia tahu kalau warna putih itu mulai memudar.

Kyuhyun kembali atas sadarnya. Ketika ia membuka, semuanya masih tampak begitu putih. Ia belum bisa melihat refleksi cahaya yang terpantul di segala sudut ruangan. Lalu lama-lama, cahaya putih itu memudar, dan Kyuhyun sadar, ia ada di mana sekarang.

Tangannya terasa kebas. Jarum infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya suara berat yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menoleh lemah, dan mendapati Siwon ada di ambang pintu ruang rawatnya. Ia pun mengangguk samar. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

"Dokter bilang, kau kena thypus. Jadi kau harus di rawat inap paling tidak untuk 3 hari dari sekarang." Tutur Siwon sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Karena insiden pingsanmu, client kita membatalkan rapat hari ini. Mungkin mereka akan menggantinya dengan besok."

Rasa bersalah terbesit di otak Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki ketololannya dalam hati. Ukh, seharusnya ia tidak usah masuk kantor saja kalau akhirnya hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah.

"Mian.." ucapnya serak

Siwon tak menjawab. Ia menghela napasnya berat, "Toh bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Sepeninggal perkataan yang Siwon ucapkan terakhir tadi, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tak ada lagi yang berniat untuk membuka mulut. Keduanya mencoba menyelami pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Kibum malam ini menginap di apartemenku. Tidak enak kalau aku malah meninggalkannya." Ucap Siwon sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan akan melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon. Berusaha menghalau Siwon agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jebal..." ucapnya dengan serak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Yang Kyuhyun butuhkan bukan selang infus yang menancap di tangannya. Bukan kasur empuk yang menopang tubuhnya. Bukan juga obat-obat yang nantinya akan ia telan.

Yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini adalah Siwon. Ia butuh Siwon. Ia butuh perhatiannya, ia butuh kehangatannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia butuh Siwon.

Tatapan Siwon melunak. Kyuhyun sempat terhenyak karena pikirnya, Siwon akan berubah pikiran menemaninya di rumah sakit ini. Karena pikirnya, Siwon tidak akan tega meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa teman di rumah sakit ini.

Namun harapan-harapan Kyuhyun memang sekedar harapan yang tak terkabul. Karena Siwon, justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

"Maaf..."

-oOo-

Di rumah sakit sendiri adalah hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana keluarganya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, dan bagaimana teman-temannya pun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Terkadang, Changmin masih mau mampir untuk sekedar menjenguknya di 4 hari terakhir ini. Bahkan pemuda itu mau berjam-jam menunggui Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar untuk mengusir rasa bosan sang mantan kekasih.

Tapi Siwon? Mana Siwon? Lelaki yang selalu Kyuhyun harapkan kedatangannya tak pernah muncul lagi sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Di hari di mana Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya. Mungkinkah pemuda itu sudah sibuk dengan Kibum hingga melupakannya seperti ini? Jujur saja, orang yang paling ia nantikan kehadirannya di saat seperti ini adalah Siwon. Bukan kedua orang tuanya, maupun teman-temannya. Tapi Siwon. Orang yang menjaganya 4 tahun belakangan.

"Kyu? Dokter bilang, kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Ujar Changmin ceria

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar, menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Changmin, dan kembali menoleh menatap jendela kamarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Changmin mendesah kasihan. Oh, kalau saja harapannya terkabul detik itu juga, Changmin akan memohon untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Walau bagaimanapun, Changmin masih mencintai sosok Kyuhyun. Sosok Kyuhyun yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya di perguruan tinggi dulu.

4 tahun 'berpisah' dengan Kyuhyun tak menjadi alasan bagi Changmin untuk melupakan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Justru pemuda manis itu terus berputar di otaknya. Mengirimkan friksi-friksi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya acapkali Changmin berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi 4 tahun bersama, dalam sebuah perusahaan yang sama.

Bukannya tidak menyadari, Changmin tahu ini hari paling menyesakkan untuknya. Untuk Kyuhyun juga mungkin.

Hari jadi Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ke-4 kalau mereka tidak berpisah.

Harus senang, apa harus sedih? Changmin tak tahu. Senangkah ia kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpisah seperti ini? Kalau boleh jujur, ia tentu senang. Merasa ia ada kesempatan. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun... Ia merasa pintu hati Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tertutup untuk orang selain Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang, sama sekali tak ada semangat hidup setelah berpisah dengan Siwon. Sedih juga melihatnya...

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Kau tidak senang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku sangat senang bisa pulang hari ini."

Changmin tersenyum lemah, "Aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu hari ini. Jaga diri, okay?"

"Hm.."

Sebelum pergi, Changmin sempat mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan sejuta rasa bersalah pada pemuda manis itu.

-oOo-

Dengan telaten, Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Mulai dari mengurus seluruh administrasinya, mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil, dan menemaninya berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Min, mampirlah sebentar..." tawar Kyuhyun

Changmin menggeleng, "Maaf. Aku ada urusan setelah ini. Benar-benar mendadak. Mungkin lain kali."

"Oh, baiklah..." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Changmin meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah membantu selama ini. Aku sungguh merepotkan."

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang direpotkan. Selama itu adalah kau." Goda Changmin, "Okay. Sudah waktunya. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga diri, Kyu!"

"Hm..."

Changmin sempat mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekali lagi, dan mengacak rambut cokelatnya yang halus, sebelum ia berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun dan berjalan menjauh.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Begitu Changmin menoleh, Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak ada di tempat. Sudah masuk, mungkin.

Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Ia sadar, mencintai Kyuhyun adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia sadar, kesempatannya hanya sampai di sini. Dan mengingat fakta itu, rasanya Changmin ingin terjun saja. Tapi Changmin tahu, Changmin bukan orang yang bodoh...

Ia merogoh kantongnya, berniat untuk mencari ponsel. Sembari mengetikkan sesuatu, sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman menyedihkan...

-oOo-

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba sakelar lampu. Begitu ia berhasil menghidupkan penerangan di apartemennya, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda yang duduk di sofa, tampak menunggunya.

"Si-siwon?"

"Sureprize!" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Lantas saja Kyuhyun membanting tasnya dan berhambur memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Wow, slow, baby..." ucap Siwon ketika ia hampir saja terjengkang karena Kyuhyun menerjangnya dengan kuat.

Siwon mengusap bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun menangis. Maka ia pun memeluk erat pemuda yang menemaninya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

"Sssh... Tenanglah, aku takkan ke mana-mana..." ujar Siwon. Ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Bagaimana apartemennya tertata dengan cantik. Bagaimana apartemennya terdekorasi. Dan kue kecil di meja dengan beberapa botol wine di sampingnya.

"Happy our 4th anniversarry, baby..." ujar Siwon

"Si-Siwon..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku..."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membohongiku?"

Siwon tersenyum jahil, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau menangis tiap malam ketika aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan, "Kau berpura-pura bosan denganku?! Ya! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku sampai dirawat di rumah sakit semuanya gara-gara kau, Choi Siwon!"

"Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mau berpisah denganmu. Mana mau aku meninggalkanmu?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sekali lagi. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya di dada orang yang paling ia cintai saat ini.

"Kupikir hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir." Ucapnya lirih, "Aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri saat kau bilang ingin meninggalkanku."

"Tidak pernah tersbesit di pikiranku untuk meninggalkanmu, Kyu... aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga..."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, "Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa itu Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan Kibum. Ia tidak suka bagaimana cara pemuda itu menggelayut pada Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh, "Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimanapun juga kan aku masih mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku tidak cemburu. Jadi, siapa itu Kibum?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Tentu saja!"

"Kibum itu mantan kekasihku waktu masih sekolah dulu. Hehehe. Dia manis, bukan? Dia sekretaris dari client kita. Dia jauh-jauh dari Kanada, dan menginap beberapa hari di apartemenku."

"Ya! Kau masih menyukainya?! Kenapa kau merangkulnya saat itu?!"

"Oh, Kyu. Dia sekretaris dari client kita. Lagi pula kau ini cemburuan sekali, sih?"

Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Aih, Siwon benar-benar ingin menggodanya saat ini.

"Tapi, kita tetap sepasang kekasih, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Ya! kau bilang kau hanya berpura-pura."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, Kyu. Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita..."

Kyuhyun mengeraskan ekspresinya, "Ya! Kau mempermainkanku!"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin mempersuntingmu, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon mengeluarkan kotak berlapis beludru dari kantong celananya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon berlutut di hadapannya, sembari menengadahkan kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin indah.

"Will you marry me, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terisak. Ia tak menyangka, Siwon melamarnya? Ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Dunianya terasa berputar dengan indahnya saat itu juga.

"I will. I will, Choi Siwon..."

**The End**

**From : Shim Changmin**

**To : Choi Siwon**

**Oke Choi, kau menang. Kuserahkan Kyuhyun seutuhnya padamu. Kau harus menjaganya, okay? Kalau kau menyakitinya, kau tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu!**

**-oOo-**

**Daar! Hahha! Happy WONKYU DAY all!**

**Fict yang sengaja aku buat untuk Wonkyu Day, hari ini.**

**Jujur saja, agak pesimis mau nulis ini. Soalnya kayaknya alurnya pasaran banget. Yang bagian Kyuhyun di kasih kejutan itu. Hehehe... Dan kemarin-kemarin juga tangan kananku sempet ga bisa dipake. Sehingga beberapa hari fict ini dianggurkan. Dan sempet juga pesimis kalau fict ini bisa dipublish hari ini, mengingat insiden tangan kanan. Hahha!**

**Semoga kalian pada suka ya?**

**Sekali lagi, Happy Wonkyu Day! Spread Wonkyu's Love! XD**

**With love, **

**Cho Eun Hye**


End file.
